An Evening with Poison
by MioBacio
Summary: Ban hitches a ride with Himiko, and finds out that there is more to their relationship than an obscure past. Soon, love grows. But will this secret relationship remain a secret from the others? BanXHimiko
1. Default Chapter

Traffic and Truth  
  
The district of Shinjuku was flooded with thousand of commuters making their way back home after work. At 5PM, the streets would be as busy as rush hour, and in the main road which led to the Honky Tonk café, a small, white Volks beetle stood in the heavy traffic after a minor accident had completely stopped the flow of cars. Inside, a super-deformed chibi Ginji and an irritated-looking snake chibi Ban were waiting restlessly in the cramped vehicle.  
  
"Ah Ban-Chan! Don't you think we should help the poor man in front?" Ginji asked as he used his dancing fans to cool himself down.  
  
"Bakayo! The guy's 80 year old mother can drive even better than him!" Ban muttered as he punched Ginji's head.  
  
"Itayo!!!!! Ban-chan!" Ginji said as he rubbed his head in pain, his features returning to normal.  
  
"Because we won't get paid!" Ban said as his head enlarged three times its size while screaming at his friend.  
  
Ginji turned back into his chibi form with tears streaming down his pudgy, butt-shaped face. "Gomen-ne Ban Chan! I just thought that we might reach Natsumi-san earlier if we stopped this traffic."  
  
Ban clapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Sometimes, he wondered if the stupid, overtly deformed stuff toy beside him was once actually the much-feared Thunder Emperor Raitei of Infinity City. Ginji Amano sometimes just acted too stupid and childish to be considered as a ruthless killing machine. Ban continued tapping his fingers on the steering wheel when he heard some knocking on the window.  
  
"Kore wa?" Ban said as he turned to face the window. It was Himiko, one of the last children whom Ban had sworn his life to protect.  
  
"Ban. Do you need a ride?" she offered as Ban lowered the car window.  
  
Taking a smoke from his pocket and lighting it, he said, "Sure. Can you drop us at the Honky Tonk?"  
  
Himiko looked at the car and asked, "But what about the car?"  
  
Ban looked at Ginji and said, "Ginji can drive it to the café."  
  
Ginji turned super deformed chibi and said, "Nani?! Ban, you're going to leave me alone??? But I don't even know how to drive!!!!"  
  
Ban stepped out of the car and pulled Ginji over to the driver's seat. "Yes you can. Use your thunder power to operate the vehicle." And he adjusted his glasses as he took the seat behind Himiko, clutching her waist with his arms at the process.  
  
"But! But..." he said as his mouth bobbed up and down.  
  
"Yes Ginji, I know. Your face looks like a butt," Ban said as he put on Himiko's spare helmet.  
  
"I can help drive this car to the Honky Tonk, you know," said a creepy voice behind Ginji. It was Akabane Kurudo, known more popularly to those who know him as Dr. Jackal. He opened the door to the car and sat right beside Ginji...only inches away from the Thunder Emperor.  
  
Ginji's chibi form welled up tears and began begging Ban to let him come with him. "Ban-chan! Please let me come with you! I don't like Akabane- san. He's so weird and cruel that I might die if I stay in the same car with him."  
  
Akabane pulled Ginji's collar and put him on the passenger's seat. "Oh nonsense Ginji-kun. Stop being so heartless. It just makes you more interesting..." he said coolly as he tipped his hat lower to make his face look sallower and darker. Ginji began shaking.  
  
"Why do you want to torment me so much?" Ginji asked as he cried.  
  
Akabane pulled a knife out of his body and began tracing his finger over the blade, emphasizing his actions by doing it directly in front of Ginji. "I don't torment you. I just find you so...interesting Ginji-kun," he chuckled as he showed the knife to Ginji. "It looks sharp doesn't it?"  
  
"Y-y-y-yes A-a-a-a-akabane-san! Please keep that away from me," he said as he attempted to unlock the car. It was stuck, however, as only Akabane's side was able to be opened.  
  
"You know what I can do with this knife Ginji-kun?" he asked as he passed the back of the blade softly over Ginji's arm. Upon contact, Ginji fainted and Akabane chuckled. He inserted the knife into the keyhole and started the car, driving toward the Honky Tonk as the traffic began to dissipate.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Ban," Himiko said as she stopped by a gasoline station.  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked as he continued puffing smoke from his cigarette.  
  
Pulling over to pick out the cigarette from his mouth, she smiled at him and said, "You should stop smoking. It's bad for you." She threw the cigarette down on the ground and crushed it with the heel of her boots.  
  
Ban smiled and said, "I didn't know you cared..."  
  
Himiko blushed and quickly replied, "And besides we're in a gasoline station! No smoking allowed!" She drew a hose from one of the stations and plugged it into her bike. Ban just stared at her.  
  
"What?" she asked Mido Ban.  
  
"Nothing. I was just remembering the old days," he said as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
Himiko averted his gaze and began filling her motorcycle with gasoline. 'Why is he doing this?'  
  
Ban was thinking, 'She is my friend, but I want to be more than friends...'  
  
Himiko blushed as she noticed Ban staring at her intensely. "He's my friend but, I want to be more than friends..." She didn't notice that her tank was already full.  
  
"Eh, Himiko." Ban pointed to the meter and indicated the full tank signal. "You distracted?"  
  
Himiko blushed an even deeper shade of red and said, "Ah! I'm so careless! I'm not usually like this but...(I think I like you...Ah! I shouldn't even be thinking of that!)...maybe the traffic just distracted me."  
  
Ban just chuckled and waited for Himiko to take the driver's seat. When she was done paying, she went back to where she left Ban. "Let's go!"  
  
Ban nodded and gave her some space. She sat down and Ban rested his head on her shoulder. Himiko blushed for the nth time that day. 'What is this that I'm feeling?'  
  
Ban leaned his head towards Himiko's and whispered, "Look...about Yamato...I...am...sorry. Please forgive me...?"  
  
Himiko jerked slightly and wondered, 'Forgive me? Ban, I...just don't think you were cruel enough to kill Yamato. If you did, then perhaps there was a reason...Please don't even talk about his death.'  
  
"Ban, it's okay," she sighed. 'He was asking a question with the forgive me wasn't he? Maybe he didn't kill my brother after all. But...that day...I saw him."  
  
Ban leaned closer to her and pulled himself closer to her waist. "I promised Yamato to take care of you Himiko. Please don't leave my sight from now on."  
  
Himiko was surprised at all this emotion coming from Ban. 'I...I think I'm falling for him...Ban...'  
  
"Ban...I...We have to go! It's getting dark," Himiko said as she ignited the engine of the bike. Ban sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
'She smells good,' Ban thought as he inhaled her sweet scent.  
  
"Ban, did you really kill Yamato?" Himiko asked the snake man.  
  
Ban didn't know what to say for a moment. He just answered, "I didn't have a choice. He was...never mind. Just drive."  
  
Himiko took in his words and nodded. Somehow, those bitter feelings between her and him had faded since she first met him with Ginji. Mido Ban was a changed man.  
  
Himiko drove her bike to the Honky Tonk, and when they arrived, Ban and Lady Poison stepped out of the vehicle. Ban was scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Ah, thanks for the ride," he said shyly.  
  
"No problem," Himiko said, keeping her helmet on to keep the extremely scarlet blush under the covers. They walked to the café to be greeted by Natsumi, Hevn, and Pore.  
  
"Ban, where is Ginji?" Pore asked.  
  
After taking his usual seat, he looked at his watch and said, "He should be here...right...about...now."  
  
The entrance chimes of the café rang as Dr. Jackal brought a petrified chibi into the café by his arms. He dropped him on the bar table as Pore and Natsumi began poking at Ginji with their fingers.  
  
"What happened to him?" Natsumi exclaimed.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Pore asked Akabane.  
  
"He's frozen stiff, and I didn't even touch him...how interesting," Akabane said as he stepped out of the Honky Tonk.  
  
"Natsumi, get my rubber gloves," Pore told his assistant.  
  
"Why master?" she asked as she reached under the bar for Pore's heavy duty rubber gloves. Ginji was still frozen in chibi form when Pore lifted him up.  
  
"Because I don't want to get shocked. Fill the sink with hot water Natsumi," he ordered her. When the tub was filled up to the brim, he said, "Okay Natsumi, step back." He dropped Ginjji into the water and a massive bolt of electricity came from the sink. Suddenly, Ginji jumped out and made a beeline towards Ban.  
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!! Please don't leave me with Akabane-san again! I could't take it! Please don't leave me! I promise not to be stupid!" Ginji said as he groped Ban's head.  
  
Ban struggled to get Ginji out of his sea urchin do and finally did when he used half the power of his snake bite to dislodge his chibi friend from his head. "Baka! Alright! Now go play with Natsumi or something. I have to talk to Himiko."  
  
Ginji laughed and said, "Okay Ban, I know that you've been dying to tell her about you plan to have a..."  
  
Ban immediately punched his mouth and said, "You talk too much!"  
  
Ginji caressed his face and walked over to the other side of the café. "Itayo! Gomen-ne Ban-chan."  
  
When Ban was left alone with Himiko, he unconsciously brought his hand over hers and said, "Himiko...would it be alright if you ...ah..."  
  
Himiko fluttered her eyes and said, "Nandes ka Ban? What if I what?"  
  
Ban stuttered and quietly said, "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Himiko blushed and said, "Oh! Ah...yes...okay! Of course!" Inside, she wanted to kiss Ban and hug him so tight (so much tighter than snake bite) and say "I love you" but decided that this wasn't the place for that.  
  
"So it's a date then?" Ban asked her.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" she beamed.  
  
Ban smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, unaware of the koto string underneath their chair. 


	2. Chapter 2: An Evening of Romance

An Evening of Romance  
  
Evening had fallen again, and outside the Honky Tonk, an impatient chibi Ban was waiting for Himiko to arrive. Wearing a rather nice tuxedo he and Hevn had purchased earlier during the day, he looked rather fetching. And with his hair down (rather than that spiky, unruly do that he usually wore), he was a sight for the ladies.  
  
"I can't believe she dumped me..." Ban muttered. "And to think I made an excuse with Hevn just to get this expensive tux!" He took a light from his pocket and began puffing on the tobacco.  
  
He was just about to take another puff of smoke when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Himiko wearing a black dress that hugged her curvaceous body tightly, emphasizing her nice figure (and full breasts) to her date.  
  
"Are you ready?" Himiko asked with a smile.  
  
Ban couldn't help but stare at her and drool, but he clapped a hand to his forehead and awkwardly said, "Y-yeah! Let's go!" He opened the door for Himiko and they both got in.  
  
"So where are we going tonight?" Himiko asked Ban as she put on her seatbelt.  
  
Ban did the same and threw the cigarette out of the window. "I'm taking you tonight to Ma Maison. It's a really nice, classy French restaurant in the city."  
  
Himiko closed her eyes and said, "Mmm...French! Ou la la! Sounds good!"  
  
Ban smiled at her and started the car. "I know you like French food, so I decided to make our...erm...first date special."  
  
Himiko fluttered her eyes and said, "Oh Ban, you know, for a jerk, you can be so romantic at times."  
  
Ban turned chibi as he drove the car with smoke coming out of his ears and muttered, "I'm trying hard not to be a jerk tonight so don't remind me!" He turned back to normal and unconsciously made contact with Himiko's fingers as he attempted to shift the gears.  
  
Himiko blushed and said, "Oh! I...sorry!" She removed her hand from the vicinity of the driving stick and thought, 'I'm not sorry actually. Do that more often Ban!'  
  
Ban shifted the gears and thought, 'Why should you be sorry? I thought you liked that.' He continued driving until he reached the parking space of an extremely opulent building.  
  
"Wow! This must be expensive!" Himiko exclaimed as she looked at the building above. "How are you going to pay for dinner tonight?" She looked at Ban and he just smirked and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Oh no! You're not thinking of using Jagan are you? Ban! You can't do that! This is a date, not a mission," she began barking when Ban suddenly put his thumb over her lips.  
  
"Hush. I'm not going to use Evil-Eye on them. I just got paid a million yen for that last mission and decided to spend some with you," he told her nonchalantly. He went out of the car and opened the door for Himiko. "Shall we?"  
  
Himiko let out an affirmative grunt and took Ban's arms as he brought her to the restaurant. It was an absolutely classy establishment, with men in suits and women in dazzling dresses to boot. After the woman in front had showed them to their seats, they received their menus and began scanning the sheet of paper for their dinner.  
  
"So what are you having?" Ban asked Himiko.  
  
Deep in thought, yet not quite, Himiko answered, "Uh, I'll have the Sole poached in the white wine butter sauce. You?"  
  
Ban licked his lips in anticipation of some good meat and said, "I'm having the French pepper steak with wild mushroom ragout (sauce)." He pushed a button in the middle of the table to signal a waiter to come and take their orders. When the waiter was done, Ban faced Himiko and watched her place bottles of perfume inside her handbag.  
  
"What?" Himiko said as she noticed him watching her. She didn't notice the blush creeping on her face.  
  
Ban rested his chin on one hand and stared at her. "I think it's cute how you handle those perfume vials..." he mindlessly said.  
  
Himiko chuckled and said, "Ban, I always handle my perfume vials like this! There's nothing so cute about that." 'Say it again Ban! What else is cute about me? My hair? Oh! Maybe I should grow it longer! Oh he looks so handsome tonight! Wait, he always looks handsome! And hot! Ah! Shut up brain!'  
  
"Everything about you is cute..." Ban continued as if he weren't thinking. Himiko blushed redder and thought, 'Yes! He said I'm cute! But isn't that vain? Say more Ban...what about my eyes? How do you like purple eyes? I know your favorite color is purple.'  
  
Ban moved his hand closer to hers and took it in his own, caressing her palms softly with his fingers. "Himiko, do you think we can be more than friends?" he finally asked after hours of wondering whether he should declare his true feelings for her.  
  
Himiko looked back at his sapphire blue eyes and answered, "Ban, you don't know how long I've been longing for you to ask that. I...PERVERT!!!"  
  
She slapped Ban's face when she felt Ban's hand exploring regions which he shouldn't be touching (ahem...her inner thigh). "Ow! Himiko! Why did you...ooh! Who's that? Himiko look!" he said when he saw a beautiful, slender, young woman entering the restaurant. Wearing a sleeveless white dress that covered her from top to bottom, her tall figure only accentuated her wonderful looking curves.  
  
Himiko looked over to where Ban was looking and muttered, "Pff!! It's gay man and his boyfriend." She pointed to the door and Ban noticed Jubei accompanying the pretty lady.  
  
"Ah! That's thread spool?!? What's he doing here? I thought he doesn't know how to eat fine dining!" he said as he averted the direction from which they were going.  
  
"Ban, come on, let's just talk and concentrate on our meal," she said as the waiter brought their food to the table. After she took her first bite, Himiko exclaimed, "Mmmm! This is good! How's your steak Ban?"  
  
Ban was eating his steak, masticating the deliciously flavored, twice dead cow in his mouth, but was staring at Himiko's body. "Yummy."  
  
Himiko noticed that he was looking at her breasts, blushed and said, "Ban, I...oh stop looking at me like that! Look at your steak! That's yummy! Not my...oh I don't want to say it!"  
  
Ban took a forkful of potatoes and said, "Whatever."  
  
After a few minutes of silence and food chomping, Himiko said, "Uh Ban, I'm sorry."  
  
Ban jerked his head on his side and said, "For what?"  
  
Himiko sighed and answered, "For hitting you." She slowly brought her leg against Ban's and began rubbing it with hers. "Will you forgive me?" she seductively asked him.  
  
Ban rolled his eyes and shut them tightly, letting out a soft moan. "Y-ye- s! Himiko!" His eyes shot open and he placed his hand over Himiko's leg. "Later, okay?"  
  
Himiko giggled and said, "Okay." When both of them had finished their dinners, the waiter brought the pastry cart over to their table. They didn't see the koto string tied to one of the wheels.  
  
"So after dessert, where do we go to next?" Himiko asked Ban as he chose Himiko's favorite fruit tart and an elegant chocolate cake for himself.  
  
"You want to go to your apartment?" he asked her.  
  
Himiko beamed and answered, "Sure!"  
  
Ban smiled gave her the tart. "Any plans for the night?" he asked her with a wink.  
  
Himiko smiled and poked him in the ribs with her foot. "Naughty!"  
  
They both laughed and slowly ate their desserts as they talked more about the evening.  
  
A few tables away, Kadsuki drew the string back from the cart being pushed around by a well-disguised Emishi and took out his cellphone. "Shido-kun, they are going to Himiko-san's apartment. Ready your crows okay?"  
  
On the other end of the line, Shido smiled mischievously and said, "Okay."  
  
Kadsuki made another call and said, "Hevn-san, are the cameras ready?"  
  
===================  
  
Wow! Second chapter done. Uh, read and review please! 


End file.
